The Prince Of The Mafia World
by lolotjeh
Summary: Tsuna got finaly the game that is waiting for a long time and also he was lucky this time he got the first one who got on the game and got an pressent as the first player and turned into a bishie but in the real world he also has to lead the vongola family.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys I hope you wil like this story I did my best on it. It's a bit based on 1/2 prince but still differend to keep it as original as possible as I can. Oh and also give your signature to stop the change off Fanfiction . net I'm also against it and even madde a protest video to fanfiction . net and also subscribe as many as possible. you also can give your signature on www . change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net the more the beter and we will winn this!  
now have fun reading the story and give me review to give some ideas

* * *

"Yes I finaly have the new game" says Tsuna as he grinned like crazy as he walked home with his mother who smiled at her happy son who got his new game. "Tsu-kun we're home now go test the game now out while I prepare dinner" says his mother.

Tsuna looked to his mother still smiling like crazy. "He look it's Dame-Tsuna he has the new game we wanted to buy let's take it from him because he's Dame-Tsuna after all" says a school bully who was pointing at Tsuna who wanted to walk trough the door of his house. "Hiiiieee That not yours go get your own I've saved for this for a long time" says Tsuna as he ran inside the house and shut the door close.

"What's wrong Tsu-kun?" asked his mother. "Some school bullies wanted to steal my new game from me" answered Tsuna as he puts his schoes out and entered the kitchen. "Why don't you make friends with them" says his mother as she smiled gently.

Tsuna sighed at this "Mom you know that I'm known as Dame-tsuna I fail at everything except at games and everyone don't want me as his friend" says Tsuna making his mother look at him surprised before she pushes him to the stairs "Now show them what you can do and let them see who you really are" she says smiling at him.

"Hai I will show them and make sure They won't recognize me at al" says Tsuna happy and runs to his room the first thing he did he got his device ready and put the game disc in the computer and activated the internet got on his bed and made a own profile that fit's him the best. After he was done his mother called him to eat dinner.

"Tsu-kun I looked a bit on jour computer screen to see that your character is incradible handsome I don't even recognize you" says his mother while swooning at the image of Tsuna making him sweat drop.

"Mom don't leak it I was the first one who got in the game" says Tsuna as he ate his food. "Don't be so mean I'm only complimenting you on your handsome character it looks like a bishie and he looks like an prince" says his mother as she cupped her cheeks.

After Tsuna ate al his food sounded the door bell "I'm going" says Tsuna and opened the door to see his father in a suit and also man in black behind him. "D-Dad What's g-goining on" says Tsuna as he sees his father breathing havy. "Tsuna Nana get your stuf now we need to leave I will explain later to you everything" he says as Nana pocked her head out of the kitchen and nodded and said nothing and went up stairs to pack her stuff. "Tsuna you also need to get your things" says his father.

Tsuna didn't understand at thing what is going to happen right now but something tels him he has to do what his father said or it will getting dangerous. The teen did what his father told him and packed his stuff and also his new game and something tels him that this game will get in handy for what is going to happen soon.

"Tsuna Are you ready?" asked nana as she hold an huge bag with everything she will need Tsuna took a closer look on what she is waering and dropped his jaw that his oh so sweat mother is waering a sword on her back.

"Hurry up Tsu-kun it's getting late we need to go" says Nana to her son who nodded and puts some other things in his bag and closed it he looked in his room as if he won't see this room again for a long time from now on and closed the door and followed his mother who was already with his father waiting for him. "Iemitsu-sama we need to go now they found us and are on there way here" says a man serious.

"Dad Mom What the hack is going on" says Tsuna as his bag was trown in a car and he was pushed in an other car. "I will tell you after we are In the airplain to Italy at this made Tsuna think of his new game he just got today. "Iemitsu Tsu-kun has a new game and it's called Mafia world and he already made a character and he was the first one and turned him self in to a bishie" chirped Nana happy while drooling at the screen shot she sneaked out and showed to Iemitsu who looked at Tsuna then to the picture. "This will get in handy for you Tsuna this will make you famous with out revealing your true indentity" says Iemitsu as he grinned like crazy "Ah we're here at next to the airplain we need to get in immidiatly do you two understand?" said Iemitsu serious to Tsuna who nodded.

The door opened and the smal family of three entered the air plain and the man also ran inside the airplain with the bags and the entrance closed as soon as the last man was inside.

Everyone took his place and did the bucle on. They flew up in the air and the stress in the air was gone Iemitsu started to speak. "Tsuna listen wel of wat I have to say to you" making Tsuna look at him to see a serious father for the first time.

"The reason that we are going to Italy is that there are people are afraid of you and send assasins to kill you because you are the next vongola boss and also the next family head of the vongola blood line" says Iemitsu. "You told me about the vongola blood line before and you told me that the vongola family won't be in my hands unless there's no other choice but me and why are you telling me this now" said Tsuna as he looked his father in the eyes. "The vongola family isn't a normal family it's a mafia family and right now granpa isn't in the position to lead the family and me as the external advisor can't take over until the leader is healed.

Tsuna looked at his father then to his mother who smiled gently "mom you knew al the time that dad is mafia?" says Tsuna as his mother widen her eyes in surprise "Yes I knew it for a long time and I also worked in the mafia and because I had to take care of you I had to stop and ofcourse I took smal jobs to get you something what you always wanted and that's why I got you the game so soon" said nana.

"I see my both parents are both criminals" mutters Tsuna soft and to his bad luck they heard him and smiled at his reaction. "What are you smiling like that" says Tsuna "The vongola was official created to protect the weak people and after the second generation chainged everything from protection to coruption need in money and power" says Nana sad.

The teen looked to his parents "wich generation is coming up?" asked Tsuna curious "The Tenth and you are the only one who can succead the Ninth he already gave you the power to give orders and you wil also go to a new school as a vongola member" says Iemitsu as he sees the expresion of his son and smiled.

A few hours later in the new room of Tsuna who looked around in the room to see that it was huge and it also is ten times bigger then his bed room in Japan. "Wow amazing this room is huge" he says. "everything to your taste decimo?" says a voice from behind making Tsuna jump at this in surprise "Yes I don't have to complain about this" says Tsuna as he turned to the owner of the voice. "Good to hear that your pleased about your room. I'm max your personal butler if you need something you only have to call me I will come as soon as possible" says Max as he bowed and left Tsuna alone in his room.

Tsuna desided to unpack his things and and play his game but could't start the game because there sounded a knock on the door making Tsuna look up "Come in" said Tsuna and the door opened to show a old man who he immidatly recognizes. "Grandpa!" shouted Tsuna as he walked up to him to help him sit down on the bed.

"Good to see you Tsunayoshi-kun you've grown since the last time I saw you" he says with a gentle smile on is face. "Well I'm already fourteen" says Tsuna as he smiled shy at him. "Hahaha your still so shy as the last time I saw you" laughed the old man.

"Is there a reason you came here?" asked Tsuna at this the old man turned serious "Your father told you everything am I right?" he said "Yes he told me everything and also about your condition" answered tsuna

"Good you know very well you have to lead the vongola in my place and you can do what you want with it but you also have school and that won't be easy while hiding your true identity to your new friends and you also have to find your guardians" says the old man.

"I see I will try my best and if I need some advise I come to you if that's oke with you grandpa" says Tsuna making the old man laugh at this "Why not that's at least I can do after making you lead the vongola." says the old man as he ruffled his hand trough Tsuna's wild brown hair.

"Hey grandpa why have you let us bring here" says Tsuna curious "It's for your own safety and enemy is trieing to get the vongola in his own hands and use it's power for horrible things and since you and you and your father are the only ones who have vongola blood streaming in the vains we have no choice to bring you two here where it's much safer than in Japan" says the old man.

"I see and when wil I start the new school?" asked tsuna "That will be next week" answered the man as he smiled at the boys enthousiastic behaviour. Tsuna sighed at this "Then I will have time to get used around here and have a week time well that will do for me and I won't get bored at all around here" says Tsuna as he grinned like the teen he is.

In the game.

Tsuna looked around the area to see he is in a town "Kyaaa! he's handsome!" shouted a girl making Tsuna look at her 'Right I almost forgot I'm a bishie here' taught Tsuna and looked further to see Mochida flirting with kyoko who didn't look happy at all.

'I could make a move to help sasagawa-chan out of that players hands' taught Tsuna and walked to them "young lady is he troubling you?" asked Tsuna with a gentle voice. "Who are you? get your own woman but this one is mine" said mochida treatening "I'm decimo I only asked the young lady here a question" says decimo staying calm as possible.

"He's troubling me al the time..." says kyoko shy as she blushed a bit. "would you like to come with me I can use some company in this game" said Decimo as he held out his hand to her.

"He how dare you steal my woman!" shouted mochida angry. "I'm not stealing her It's her choice if she will come or not" says Decimo as he gave him a glare that sent shivers down mochida's spine before he turned back to the young lady and waited for her answer.

"I would like to go with you Decimo-san" says Kyoko as she put's her hand in his. 'Whaa her hands are sooo soft and doesn't realize that it's me' taught Tsuna as he blushed inwardly. "M-My name is kyoko" says Kyoko as she blushed as Mochida was red from anger that this young man stole his woman away right before his eyes and grabbed Kyoko by her waist "I told you she's mine" he said treatening.

"Decimo-san help me please he's always holding me for him self and even in the real world" says Kyoko as she won't let Decimo's hand go holding his hand with both her hands tightly. "You let her go or else you will regret it for ever and you don't even know who's standing now right before you" says Decimo treatened. "Ha how would you do that this is only an ordinary game" says Mochida. "I know that but in the real world I know where to find you" says Decimo as he send glares to him.

"Yeah right how is it that I have never seen you before in namamori?" says mochida mocking. "you never know who's behind my character but I can tell you if you won't let her go I will send people frome the the vongola family" said Decimo as he glared more.

Mochida lost his color "V-Vongola it can't be possible the vongola bloodline is rare there excist only two people in the world with the blood in there vains and now this isn't possible that there is a thirth one is hidden" says mochida as he grinned. "There is a big chance and how do you know so much about the voingola blood line?" asked Decimo.

"We got lessons about the vongola blood line on school because the first created namamori for peace and rest" answered mochida "..." Decimo didn't say enything at this.

"Come Kyoko-san let's go" says Decimo as he got Mochida unknown to him he let kyoko go and before he knew it they where gone right before his nose they dissapeared..

"Thank you Decimo-sanyou helped me a lot" says Kyoko as she bowed to him making Decimo wave his hands "It's nothing I saw that you where troubled by him" says Decimo.

Kyoko giggled at this making Decimo look at her and stop his actions then she gave a sad face. "Something wrong?" he asked "Yes I have to face him tomorow on school he always keeps me away from on person I like but I heard that he's gone to Italy for his own well being" says Kyoko "What's his name?" he asked innocent "His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi..." answered Kyoko blushing. "Ah he just arrived at the vongola mansion today and if you want I can sent some people to get you and keep you out of his hands" says Decimo 'S-She likes me...' taught Tsuna.

"Do I have to pack my things so we can meet in Italy?" asked Kyoko still blushing.  
"If you like to come to Italy I don't mind at all." answered Decimo.

Kyoko smiled at this "You make me think about the same person I like the way you act and all are you Sawada-kun?" she says looking Decimo in the eyes "Hiiiiieeeee H-How did you find out" shreaked Decimo making Kyoko giggle at this. "I knew it" she says.

"Shit your the first one who found out and even on my first try to play this game.." says Decimo as he hit his head. "Don't worry I won't tell enyone and espesialy Mochida..." says Kyoko.

"Let's logout so you can pack your things and I will send some people to you to pick you up" says Decimo as he grinned. "Okey then I will see you in the real world in Italy later" says Kyoko smiling and logged of and so did Decimo because his butler woke him.

"Decimo it's time for your breakfast" says Max "Ah thank you Max" says Tsuna as he got up. "Your clothes are Ready for you where would you like to eat your breakfast?" asked Max. "Ehm in the dinning hall" said Tsuna. "As you wish Decimo your breakfast will be ready in ten minutes" says Max and left the room. Tsuna put on his clothes and when he was done het walked to the dinning room to be greeted by his parents and also his grandfather and his guardians.

"Granpa I want to send some people to namamori to pick someone up she asked me to do that." says Tsuna as he blushed a bit while schratching his cheek shy. The aduld laughed at the innocent action of Tsuna "Let us go Tsunayoshi-sama we shall bring her safe here if you wish" says one of the yonger guardians "Do you know what she's looks like? asked Tsuna. "No If you give us a picture of her we will find her in no time." answered the same guardian as he gave a gentle smile.

"Oke then that's fine I give you a picture of her" says Tsuna as he sat down at the same time Max came in the room with his breakfast. "Thank you Max" says Tsuna.

After eating breakfast Tsuna gave two guardians a picture of Kyoko the two smiled at this "Oke we will arrive tomorow morning here on the base and bring her to you" says one of the two. "Oke be safe" says Tsuna and the two guardians left.

Tsuna sighed and has gone for an wandering trough the vongola mansion to get to know the way arround and got lost in his taughts and didn't notice a person before him standing and bumped onto him. "Ow that hurts" mutters Tsuna as he rubbed his head. "He watch out idiot and who are you!" shouted a voice angry.

"Hiiiee Sorry I didn't see you" says Tsuna as he waved his hands in panic and at that moment Max came walking by and saw Tsuna panicing "Decimo can I help you with something?" asked Max. Tsuna looked at him "Max good timing" he says still in panic Max sighed at this.

"Tch pethetic you are the Tenth that suddenly took over the vongola family because the ninth isn't in the state of leading the vongola." spatted the jong man. "Gokudera Hayato show some respect to the tenth!" says a well known voice from behind making Tsuna turn to the owner. "Eh? Yamamoto Takeshi? what are you doing here!" says Tsuna surprised. The teen grinned like crazy "Haha sorry Tenth I'm your bodyguard for a long time now" he says "That's why your here for my safetey..." sighed Tsuna.

"He don't ignore me little brat!" says gokudera making Yamamoto give him a dangerous glare. "come tenth leave him alone he doesn't know his place here" says Yamamoto as he put's an hand on Tsuna's shoulder "Ah sure..." says Tsuna and walked with Yamamoto from gokudera and Max also followed them from behind.

Yamamoto turned to Max "Why are you following us?" he says making the butler bow "It's alright yamamoto-san he's my personal butler" says Tsuna as he gave a jentle smile. "My excuse I didn't know" says Yamamoto as he bowed to Tsuna making him panic.

"Decimo please don't panic he's only showing his respect to you" says Max as he tried to calm Tsuna. "Tenth there you are we've recieved a message from namamori" says a man who came to find Tsuna who looked at him "What is the message" says Tsuna serious.

"They spoke with the girl and there came one problem her older brother thinks they wanted to kidnap her now is the question what do we have to do with that?" said the man. Tsuna looked surprised at that Kyoko has an older brother "Tell them to take the older brother of her with them I'm kind of curious who he is" says Tsuna "Yes Boss I will tel them" says the man and left.

"Looks like we have ended in front of my parents room you can wait outside" says Tsuna to Yamamoto who nodded and Tsuna knocked on the door and waited for an answer from his parents he heard an soft 'come in' Tsuna opened the door and steppen inside the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna opened the door and steppen inside the room. After he closed the door behind him and turned to his parents who smiled at him.

"Tsu-kun is there something you need?" Asked his mother with a jentle smile on her face while his father was kissing his mother to get her attention only to him. "I just came by... Dad! Stop with that I'm here you know" says Tsuna as his cheeks start to burn red.

"Hahaha Tsuna you are a man you know that I'm only teaching you how to handle a beautyfull woman like you mother here" Grinned Iemitsu.

Tsuna zweat dropped at this "then I leave you here alone then I go wander arround by my self" Says Tsuna as he turned around making his both parents look at each other "Tsuna wait I was only joking around" Says Iemitsu making Tsuna turn to them. "Is this also a joke that I have to lead the family on my own?" Says Tsuna as he looked at his fathers expresion on his face.

"Pffff..Hahahaha that expresion is always what I wanted to see from you dad" laughed Tsuna as his mother looked questioning at him before she looked at Iemitsu and also started to laugh at his expresion.

"That's not nice of you both" pouted the blond man as he stood up and walked to Tsuna and grabbed his shoulder "Tsuna listen well. The vongola is in your hands because no one is expecting a thirth person with vongola blood streaming trough his vains and that's why we've chousen you for this job." says Iemitsu as he looked his son in the innocent brown eyes.

* * *

Namamori, Japan.

"That fukking son of a bitch stole my woman in front of my face and claims als so to be the Decimo" said Mochida to his followers. "Do you mean that Bishie that's named Decimo? No way ther are only two who have vongola blood in there vains" says one of his so called friends.

"Impossible look to those guys they are from the vongola they are the ninths guardians and are send to get Kyoko" says Mochida as he looked to the man who entered the school while everyone is watching them and whispering to each other.

"Is miss Sasagawa Kyoko here somewhere in this class room?" asked one of the man who stood in front of the class room 1B. "Yes are you two from vongola If I may ask?" says Kyoko as she walked to them "Yes we are the tenth has send us to get you as soon as possible we are given strict orders to bring you personaly to him in healthy state" answered the other guardian.

"Hahaha Why would the tenth sent the ninth's guardians if he has his own" says someone in the class room. "because he has none yet and he's ruling since yesterday" says the first one at that everyone looked at each other then. "Hey is Yamamoto here?" asked a boy who popped his head in the room to see the base ball freak no where. "Sorry Senpai he's hasn't arrived yet why I thaught he was with you guys and it's also strange that Dame-Tsuna isn't here too and Nezu-sensei is furious because of his failure" answered a class mate.

This made Kyoko snap "He has his reasons to hide his true sides I've been watching him and he's smarter then you think!" yelled Kyoko then turned to the guardians "Bring me to Sawada-kun I hate the people here who look down on him" says Kyoko as she glared at everyone in class making everyboy shiver at that.

"As you wish Sasagawa-Sama" said both guardians as they bowed to her making everyone gape at that. "Al that time we had an Vongola in class and we didn't know that?" says Kurokawa Hana in disbelieve "Then it has to me Yamamoto he's the best person here" says a boy "Kyaa! I can't wait I want to merry him!" screemed a girl. "Hahaha that boy is the tenth's bodyguard you think he's the decimo?" laughed a guardian at that. "The decimo's bodyguard?" said the whole class in disbelieve.

Kyaa that's something for Yamamoto-kun!" sreamed the girls. "Kyoko-sama we have to go we don't have much time we don't know the tenth very well enough and we don't want him to be impatiant" says the other guardian.

Kyoko turned to them and smiled "Okey is it oke if I say goodbye to my brother?" asked Kyoko sweatly to them. "We don't mind at all. It's your brother after al and you won't see him for a long time from todday on" says the first one.

When they arrived at a gym the two man stopped to see a white haired teen sparing with a boy. "EXTREEM! BOXING!" shouted the teen out loud making the two man cover there ears. "Onii-chan your too loud!" scolded Kyoko making the teen turn to her. "TAKE A BREAK TO THE EXTREME!" says the teen as he tried to lower his volume while Kyoko sighed at the loud voice of her brother.

"kyoko why are you here and who are those man to the extreme!" asked the teen. "You remember what I told you this morning onii-chan about people from vongola picking me up and bring me to Sawada-kun?" asked Kyoko hoping her brother remember something about that. "I remember that to the extreme! but Kyoko are you sure you go with those man? They don't look like they won't hurt you" he says turning serious making the other boy look amazed at the sudden brain he has.

"Don't worry about that we are given orders to bring her to him in good health and she has the potential to become the tenth's wife" says one of the guardians. "Is it alright to meet the so called vongola Decimo?" he asked serious. "We can't bring you with us there fore we will be asking the Decimo for permision" says the other man as he got his phone and started to call someone.

Fifteen minutes later ended the phone call making the teen look curious to the man. "We are given permision to take you with us too but you will be working for the decimo him self" he says already knowing he will be one of the guardians of the tenthh generation boss of the vongola family. "I see then I will do my best what ever job I will get over there" he answered as he grinned like an idiot.

"We need to go if the enemy finds us yoou two will be in danger we need to go now we also got a sigh that they are close by" says the first guardian the siblings looked at each other and nodded "Alright let's go" says Kyoko with a smile on her face.

The two man nodded and took out a cell phone and called the driver to get them immidiatly. "The driver is on his way here get ready right now" he said serious. "Are they close?" asked the other. "Yes to close for my liking they already noticed us we need to hurry and we can't risk a fight eather" answers the first one.

They didn't have to wait long for the car to arrive at the school and many students where surrounding it and only made place for the group who walked up to the car. "Kyoko are you sure you go with them?" asked Hana worried. "Yes I'm sure of it I won't be alone over there because Sawada-kun is there too and he will make sure that I'm safe" answered Kyoko with a smile. "Oke I see you in the game so we can see each other everyday" answers Hana as she gave a jentle smile.

"It's time to leave now Kyoko-sama" says the first guardian. "See you later everyone" she says with a smile on her face.  
"Kyoko are you really going to that Dame-Tsuna kid you will get the Dame-disease from him" says Mochida who is still angry that he lost from Tsuna.

At this Kyoko walked to him and slapped him in the face so hard she left a dark red hand mark on his face that will stay for sure about two weeks.  
"Don't ever show you discusting face in front of me again!" yelled the oh so sweat school idol at the kendo kaptain making everyone gasp.

Kyoko entered the car while the students started to whisper about what happened. "Why did you do that Kyoko-sama" asked on of the guardians.  
The girl looked up to the man "Because they are always looking down on Sawada-kun and I can't stand it enymore to just look at and do nothing about it" she answered.

* * *

Italy.

Vongola HQ Dinner Room.

"Tsuna you have some paper work to sigh and after that you will meet your tutor who will help you to become a good boss" says Iemitsu as he sat down next to Tsuna and his mother on the other side of him. "Eh? What do you mean by a tutor" says Tsuna in surprise.

"Hahaha do you think you will get your training on your new school?" laughed Iemitsu "Yes I expected that to and you never said about a tutor to teach me" he says glaring at his father who shivered at that and Nana chuckled at the reaction of her son.

"Tenth I reseaved a message from the two guardians you send they are on there way back to Italy" says Yamamoto as he bowed to Tsuna.  
Tsuna looked at him "Thank you Yamamoto-kun you can wait outside the room for me until I'm done with lunch" said Tsuna as he gave a gentle smile.

Half an hour later sat Tsuna in the office that the ninth prepared for him. The teen looked around in the office with big eyes "Tenth do you like it" asked Yamamoto "Yes I do like the office it's better then I had immagined" answered Tsuna as he gave a gentle smile on his face.

The door opened showing the ninth who is coming in the office "Grandpa don't you have to rest right now?" asked Tsuna in concern.  
The old man laughed "I'm fine Tsunayoshi-kun the dockter said I have to take a walk a few times a day to recover as soon as possible" ha answers.  
"I see you desided to see me al of a sudden" says Tsuna with a smile on his face.

"Yes I desided to since I will see you for two monthes because I will have a surgery so I will be in a hospital until then they said that there is a chance that I won't survive it and the chance of it is 90% and 10% I will and if I do I won't be the same ever again" says the old man at this gasped Tsuna.

"I see then I will visit you if you survive it while you recover" says Tsuna as he gave a sad look on his face. "You will become a good leader even if you didn't have a training at all of what to do is critical situations" says the old man.

"Well I have to do some paperwork and I hope it's not much and I hope I will finish it fast" says Tsuna as he sighed. The old man smiled "If you don't mind I'm going to keep you company" he said making the teen look to him "That's fine with me...Whaa! a damage paper that I have to sigh and it's caused by the Varia!" yelped tsuna as he held out a paper in front of him and gasped at the high prise that has to be paid for a repairation.

"Not again those are always the ones who will cause that kind of damage" says the old man as he sighed. "I see is it alright that they will pay for it them self since they made the damage?" asked Tsuna not wanting to spend the money for such a rediculous thing because some people like to destroy things for fun. "Don't mind at all I'm also going crazy because those things" says the old man as Yamamoto shivered at the evil glint in there eyes.

And so the varia has to pay 6.000.000 euro for repairation them self and because one of them isn't happy at al sinse he's greedy and always dissapears in to thin air...

After an hour doing the paper work Tsuna finished finaly amd walked with the ninth to his bedroom "Grandpa It is a kind of fun to order around now i know why you still are the vongola nono" says Tsuna as he gave an innocent smile to him.

"Hahaha I know it's fun but sometimes you have to even you don't want to do that" answers the ninth "There you are Ninth we where seaching for you" says a man from behind. "Oh viscoti it's you don't worry I was al the time with Tsunayoshi-kun" says the ninth with a smile on his face.

"I see you need to rest right now tomorow you will go to the hospital" says viscoti serious. "I know that I just want to spend some time with Tsunayoshi-kun I won't see hem for a while now" says the old man. "I know that but Tsunayoshi-sama has to meet his tutor" says viscoti.

The old man looked surprised "I didn't say enything about a tutor for him he's doing a fine job and Tsunayoshi has a master mind on his own" says the ninth. "I know ninth sir Iemitsu called him to train Tsunayoshi-sama" answers viscoti honest. "He's training the young one of the cavalone to become the next boss" answered the ninth.

"Hahaha is that so I curious about the results he get out of him because everyone knows he's a complete klutz" says Yamamoto as if nothing is wrong.  
Tsuna looked confused at this everyone knew about who they where talking. "Don't talk so free about your teacher Yamamoto" says a voice as the teen was suddenly hit on the head.

"Ah There you are I didn't expect you to come this fast Reborn" says Viscoti "I'm a bit late right now the tenth is waiting for me so I have to go now" says Reborn and wanted to leave. "He's right here Reborn this new one here" says Yamamoto who was still rubbing his head.

Reborn turned to Yamamoto as Tsuna send him a glare. "Yamamoto behave your self in front of the tenth" scolded Visoti as he hit the teen.  
"So this is the the tenth? I didn't expect him be this young at age" says Reborn as he eyed Tsuna with his black pearl like eyes.

"Your far from what the external advisor told me I see you have already trained and the information I got on you says you are a complete klutz" says Reborn. "And what if it's just a cover to hide my true self so I won't get the attention frome other al over the world" says Tsuna serious as he glared at Reborn who only smirked.

"Ehm intresting Let's see how your reflexes are" says reborn as he attacked the teen who stepped away with ease making Reborn smash the wall and get stuck in it. "Aw man I just finished the paper work do you know how much it will cost to repair it?" complained Tsuna

Reborn turns to Tsuna "No I don't and I don't care at all" says Reborn at this the ninth called Tsuna and whispered something in Tsuna's ear "Oke then the bill wil be on your name" says Tsuna as he gave an evil glint in the eyes making Reborn back of a bit.

"I hope you will realize after that Reborn Tsunayoshi-kun knows what to do" says the ninth as he smiled at him "Grandpa mlet's go you need to rest right now"says Tsuna as he led the old man to his bedroom.

"Hey did you see that kid the tenth dares to punish Reborn" says Viscoti amuzed "Hahaha that's true but I've seen more of him then this you know" laughed Yamamoto happy go lucky.

Viscoti and Yamamoto followed the two bosses to the older one his bedroom.

* * *

Airplaine.

"onii-chan stay still I know you hate to sitting still but right now it's important to do so" says Kyoko as she scolded her brother.  
The boxer wanted to run up and down the airplaine so he will get rid of of his energie. "I WAN'T TO RUN LAPS TO THE EXTREME!" shouted the teen as he want to stand from his chair and run around.

Before he could do so he felt someting sting in his arm but ignored it as soon as he realized what it was he fel a sleep. "finaly he's quiet that guy has a lot of energy" says the first one "What did you do to onii-chan" says Kyoko worried "nothing to worry about Kyoko-sama we only gave him a simple sleeping drug" answers the second guardian as he gave a gentle smile to the innocent girl.

"I just got a message we are almost there the Tenth will wait for us at the vongola airport" says the first guardian "Ah finaly we can see the ninth before his way to the hospital" says the other one making the young girl look confused.

around a hour later the plaine landed to the ground and out side could Kyoko see Tsuna with his parents and to her surprise the missing baseball freak and also man in black suits. "Wha they are waiting for us" says Kyoko happy and blushes as she sees Tsuna in a suit that looked good on him.

as the airplaine stood still they where allowed to walk out and when they arrived the where greeted by Tsuna "Welcome to Italy sasagawa-chan and that has to be your brother..." says Tsuna as he sees the sleeping teen that has been swung on one of the guardians shoulder and sweat dropped at that.

Kyoko nodded "They put him to sleep because they could't take my brother his Extremeness enymore" Tsuna sweat dropped at this. "I see..." he says.  
"Well let's go so you can unpack your things in your room that is prepared for you" says Iemitsu as he grinned like crazy. "Cut it out Dad" says Tsuna as he hit him.

"What was that for! Tsuna" pouted Iemitsu as he gave him a so called sad look to him. "It's just that your rediculous" answers Tsuna "Whaa! Nana Tsuna is mean to me!" wailed Iemitsu with tears in his eyes. "I said cut it out!" yelled Tsuna angry.

Kyoko giggled at this getting Tsuna's attention. "I like this side of you Sawada-ku..ehm Decimo.." she says as she gave him a beautyfull smile making Tsuna blush at this. "You can call me Tsuna.."

"If you say so Tsuna-kun" says Kyoko as she blushed. "Wel we have to go everyone this Extreme is waking up eny time soon and I don't want to be the one who get his loud voice in the ears first" says the guardian who carried Kyoko's brother. "I hope he stays calm" sighed Kyoko in worry.

Tsuna gave her a smile "Ah bring him to the room thirth left from my room" he says as the guardian nodded en walked to the room dragging the boxer with him to let him wake up.

"Ah Onii-chan will be very confused if he wakes up" says Kyoko worried. "He wil be fine Kyoko come I bring you to your room" says Tsuna as he got a bag from Kyoko who carried the other bag and follows Tsuna to her room.

* * *

"Here we are Kyoko-chan this is your room from now on end that door there is my room if you need something just come over and you can walk in like it's your room" Says Tsuna as he opened the door to Kyoko's room and the said girl looked around and noticed it was a huge room it has the size of two big apartments togather.

"You like your room Kyoko?" says Tsuna with a smile. "I like it Tsuna-kun Thank you for letting me come over and far away from mochida" says Kyoko.

"If he bothers you in the game let me know" says Tsuna making the girl blush a bit. "I will Tsuna-kun..." she answers.

Tsuna's Cheeks light shade of pink. "Your welcome... I'l be going log on to the game to see what I can do there to create a family in the game." says Tsuna as he scratched his head.

"Oké I will see you there then Tsuna-kun" answers Kyoko as she watched Tsuna walk to his bedroom to play the game while hearing her brother shouting "WHERE AM I TO THE EXTREME!" Kyoko Sighed at that and desided to ignore him and log on the game.

* * *

In Mafia world.

Tsuna was looking arround to see what he could do while waiting for Kyoko to come. "Tsuna-Kun! I'm here!" Called the girls voice. "Ah did you find something? Kyoko-chan." Answers Tsuna with a gentle smile making every girl faint who was close by and some screemed 'KYAAA! HE'S HANDSOME!' with a nose bleed...

Tsuna and Kyoko sweat dropped at that and desided to ignore them.

"HEY YOU THERE!" called a familiar boy aka mochida. "Oh it's just you.. What do you want?" answers Tsuna as he yawned bored as Mochida turned red out of fury.

"Tsu-kun He's scary!" says Kyoko as she hid behind Tsuna to make mochida more angry than he already is.

"I chanenge you for a battle Dame-Tsuna!" shouted Mochida in anger. "Hiiiieeee! I don't want to fight!... You mess with te wrong person mochida and there is a good reason for that since I live now in Italy to lead the Vongola as the Vongola Decimo" he says in a calm voice.

Mochida turned white at that but he started to laugh "Bwahahaha! That's impossible who wants you to lead such important organisation you are Dame-Tsuna afteral!"

Tsuna sighed at this "Kyoko may I have some space? Go hide over there its safe for you for what I'm going to do with him" says Tsuna in an unusual calm voice.

Kyoko nodded and did what Tsuna said and went to the hiding place where Tsuna pointed to. "Hey what are you going to do to me. Oh that's right nothing You are Dame-Tsuna after al! Hahahahaha" shouted Mochida.

"Is that Dame-Tsuna no way that's impossible how's that possible that he's total differend from what we know about him!" says a boy in the crowd. "What? Dame-Tsuna is that bishi? impossible since this game won't allow self created characters and is based on reality and how the hack did he do that!" says a other kid from namimori.

Tsuna sighed at this "Well you could say I was the first person of all gamers who sighed on and as a gift I was allowed to create my own character that's all" Anwers Tsuna with a innocent smile.

"You how dare you I was the first one on the game and you came later on." yelled mochida thinking he made the most insulting thing to Tsuna who just sighed at this and picked a player list and sees that mochida was three hours later than he was.

"Oh here's the proof your slower with three hours after me and since I'm the first one here" Says Tsuna as smiled way too sweet for his own liking.

Mochida also checked the list and jaw dropped at that "How dare you Dame Tsuna your insulting me for this? Here take this for taking my woman away from me infront of my nose and also taking her from me in the real world!" Yelled Mochida angry as he attacked him furious.

"Your the one who's insulting me al the time and was always the person who started with that Dame-Tsuna with out to giving a chance to know me at all" says Tsuna as he stepped on the side and gave him a simple hit in the neck making mochida lose control over his body and fell flat on his face in dog shit...

The people started to laugh at that seeing Mochida eating dog shit who out of embaresment logged out. "Just what I planned to do so, You can come out Kyoko" Says Tsuna with a innocent smile making the girl blush at that.

As Kyoko came to next Tsuna she grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her to somewhere where no body recognize them.

"Hiie! kyoko-chan where are you taking me!" yelped Tsuna. "You will see soon enough" Answers Kyoko with a smile on her face.

Tsuna only sighed and let the girl pul him to the place where she wanted to go to.

* * *

okey everyone this is the second chapter.

it has been a while but I still have some ideas for this story.

I hope you liked it


End file.
